The invention relates generally to a system and method for coordinated control of agricultural vehicles.
A harvester may be used to harvest agricultural crops, such as cotton, wheat, flax, or other crops. Generally, components (e.g., drums, spindles, blades, etc.) of the harvester remove portions of the agricultural crops from the ground. The harvester then conveys the removed portions of the agricultural crops (e.g., agricultural products) to an internal storage compartment, either directly or via a processing device configured to remove undesirable portions of the agricultural products.
As the harvester traverses a field, the volume of the agricultural product stored within the internal storage compartment increases. Accordingly, the internal storage compartment is typically unloaded multiple times during the harvesting process. One method of unloading the internal storage compartment, generally know as unloading on-the-go, involves periodically transferring the agricultural product to a mobile storage compartment while the harvester is in motion. The mobile storage compartment is towed by a haul vehicle to a position proximate to the harvester. The operator of the haul vehicle aligns the storage compartment with a conveyor outlet of the harvester and substantially matches the speed of the harvester. The harvester operator then initiates transfer of the agricultural product from the harvester to the mobile storage compartment, thereby unloading the internal storage compartment of the harvester. Once the harvester is unload, the haul vehicle operator directs the mobile storage compartment to a remote location for offloading. This process repeats throughout the harvesting process.
Highly skilled drivers typically operate the haul vehicles due to the complexity associated with aligning the mobile storage compartment with the harvester and matching the speed of the harvester. Employing such drivers may increase the costs associated with the harvesting process and/or may delay the harvesting process due to the limited availability of these drivers. Furthermore, employing less skilled drivers to operate the haul vehicles may result in agricultural product loss due to misalignment of the mobile storage compartment with the harvester and/or mismatched operating speeds. As a result, the efficiency of the harvesting process may be reduced.